The present invention relates to a solid-state imager and, more particularly, to a color filter array for use therewith.
Recent technical efforts in the art concerned are moving toward color imaging with a combination of a CCD, BBD, CPD, MOS or like solid-state imager and a stripe or mosaic color filter array. Color filter arrays are generally classified into two types, i.e., primary color type filter array employing red, green and blue (RGB), and complementary color type filter array employing white, yellow and cyan (WYC), or white, yellow, cyan and green (WYCG), or the like. In the WYCG or like part-primary, part-complementary color filter array, good color reproduction is unattainable unless the spectral characterristic of the primary color coincides with one which is to be set up when those of two complementary colors are superposed. Prior art color filter arrays, however, have failed to achieve the necessary spectral characteristic and, therefore, desired color reproduction.
Meanwhile, a recent improvement in the resolution of solid-state imagers is accompanied by a decrease in the size of picture elements or pixels. This in turn requires color filters to be furnished with color regions having accurate configurations. While a color solid-state imager needs a color filter array on a solid-state imager thereof, difficulty has been experienced in accurately forming a color filter array and uniformalizing the thickness of dye receiving resin layers due to significant roughness of the surface of the imager.